


coalesce.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden
Genre: I love how soft and beautiful they are together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: Having his name spoken by Gremio only ignited that intense desire that had often plagued him prior to the sudden loss of his presence. It was as if, his name felt safe in Gremio’s mouth.





	coalesce.

“I can’t believe you’re back.”

Tir exclaimed yet again.

The victory they had achieved had been enough to send a thrill of adrenaline through his veins, but having Gremio back created a completely different sensation within him.

He’d immediately reached for the man’s hand shortly after he had appeared. Tracing his fingers on Gremio’s skin, feeling the pulse on his wrist- he was really here and alive and smiling at him as if he had never left.

The rest of the castle was still in celebration, the triumphant noises and laughter echoing from floor to floor. After arriving, he gave enough of his presence long enough to quell people’s desires. The loss of Mathiu still weighed on his mind, but he’d always known the possibility of losing someone else close to him after he thought Gremio had been taken away..

Viktor and Flik had shown up much later, but at least they had the comfort that they had made it out alive. They had been here since the beginning so it was only right they were present. Viktor kept insisting that even though it was a tragic loss to lose one of their core members..that Mathiu would want them to celebrate the new found freedom they had achieved.

“Young Master, are you sure it is all right for us to leave everyone?”

“Yes. I’ve had enough noise for the evening.”

“I’m sure you want to rest, it has been a long battle.”

They entered the vast bedroom. Gremio took in the significant difference since the last time he had been in the castle and Tir’s bedroom.

“I still have it.”

Gremio turned to see that Tir had closed the door. He leaned against it for a moment, meeting Gremio’s curious gaze before going to the dresser nearby and taking out the iconic green cape.

“It was all that remained when you..” Tir swallowed uneasily and shook his head. “...I always wore it when we traveled and when I slept at night..”

“Young Master..”

“I believed it would bring me comfort somehow. It was torturous at first and only made me miss you more.”

The nights alone where he’d wrap himself so tight in that cape haunted him. Those first few days after Gremio’s death the cape still held his scent, and it had only made Tir’s heart hurt more.

“Those sad memories have passed.” Gremio took a few steps forward, standing before the boy who had become a man right before his every eyes. “I’m here now. I’m here with you for as long as you want and need me.”

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Softly Tir speaks, desperation still present only for the need to _know_ that Gremio would never leave his side. “Promise me.”

“I promise.”

Tir dropped the cape, moving forward in a rush to run his hands over Gremio’s cheeks and pull him into a kiss. Blue eyes went wide at first, recovering from the shock enough to make a soft noise before lightly returning the gesture.

His hands slid along Tir’s sides, gripping along his hips as he let himself relax more into the intimate exchange. It was..the best feeling to be back where he belonged. Tir was his home..his _everything_. It was only natural those feelings of love grew into something stronger.

The former leader dragged his hand beneath the other’s chin, withdrawing from the kiss to let his thumb caress along Gremio’s lower lip. Finding the gaze full of adoration upon him had him smiling as he whispered.

“From this day onward...please call me Tir...”

Force of habit caused Gremio to give pause before replying.

“Yes...Tir.”

Having his name spoken by Gremio only ignited that intense desire that had often plagued him prior to the sudden loss of his presence. It was as if, his name felt safe in Gremio’s mouth.

Brown eyes watched intently as more was to be said. 

“Tir...I never got a chance to say this before with how little time we had that day...” Gently he took Tir’s hands into his own. “I’ve devoted my life to you, and with that I have also fallen in love with you.”

“I love you too...why else do you think I was so devoted after you...”

He couldn’t even bring himself to say it. The way sadness dared to gleam in brown eyes for a moment made Gremio lean forward to passionately steal Tir’s lips in a kiss. Motivated by these intimacies had him reaching down to grip along a slim waist, gradually moving them across the room near the bed.

“I love everything about you...”

Gremio continued even after that, ardently worshipping every aspect of Tir. Clothes were shed in slow succession, skin revealed to kiss over scars and leave behind telling marks.

Such closeness became too much and Tir relented in giving into his baser instincts. His hips rolled upward, finding Gremio’s own to feel how hard they had both become already. It made him shudder and gasp, gripping some at blond locks that had fallen from being tied back.

“I need more of you...please...”

Reserved as he was on the surface, Gremio knew very well of the happenings in the bedroom. Thoroughly versed on the matter allowed him to lather up his fingers, opening up his young master in ways that would’ve made him blush a few years ago. Still he can’t help but be entranced now with how Tir arches up into every little push and prod of his fingers.

“Can never say no to you...”

Fingertips traced over the outline of the scar that had always been present on Gremio’s cheek for as long as he could remember. The innocence of such a touch was a contrast to how amorously they were afterward.

“You’re so beautiful like this...amongst other things.” The confession that was so sweet yet eluded to more made Tir’s cheeks darken. Having Gremio lean in to speak something against his ear after shedding his pants made him nearly writhe in need.

“Then take me...I’m only meant for you.”

Their hips aligned, Gremio fulfilling Tir’s pleas with steady thrusts that hit deeper each time. In mere seconds it became intense, fingers intertwined as Tir could only focus and feel all that Gremio gave to him.

With a sharp gasp he returned it all, rolling his hips to meet the way he was roughly filled. The tightness around his cock had Gremio groaning, unable to hold back the lustful sighs that occurred while they indulged in one another’s pleasure.

Withdrawing one hand away allowed Gremio to reach down between them, stroking over the cock slick with pre-cum. The way it throbbed in his grasp had Tir whimpering about how close he was. Feet dug harder against Gremio’s back, the sounds of heavy breathing and skin meeting skin becoming more intense by the second.

Sheer bliss took ahold of them all at once, Tir crying out Gremio’s name only to have his own echoed back to him. The intensity of release crashing over him had him trembling, gripping tighter onto the hand that was pressed on top of his own against the sheets. Being filled to the brim by Gremio was what more than satiated his craving.

Never had he felt more alive than in that moment.


End file.
